


A wonderful day for a pride parade

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: The world of the Magi [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Under your spell', Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Pride, Random and short, established universe, magi, pride month special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock, John and their new friend, the Drowned God (who is trapped in London after the portal to its realm closed forever) decide to go to London's pride parade where humans and Magi are marching together in honour of their newfound piece.This story was written for a challenge on an Amino group I am part of where the theme was pride. It is set in my established universe of magic and Magi that began in 'Under your spell'. You do not need to have read that story however and I hope you enjoy it.





	A wonderful day for a pride parade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to apologise for it being so long since I last wrote anything. I have been incredibly busy with university work but I have finished for the summer and I can finally work on the sequel I have planned for 'The heart of the phoenix'. :) It is a project I am really excited for and I can't wait to start uploading it!

Sherlock could not help but laugh when he saw what the Drowned God had done. It was easily one of the most ridiculous things he had ever seen, which was saying something considering everything that had happened last year. “How long did that take you?” He asked with a smile. The God appeared incredibly proud of its new paint job and Sherlock felt a little guilty for laughing, especially since each scales looked as though it had painstakingly been painted by hand. 

The Drowned God grinned back, showing off its razor-sharp teeth, and gently ran its claws over its now rainbow coloured scales. Sherlock had to admit it was a great improvement on the dull, slimy looking green they had been before. “I was doing it all day yesterday,” The God said, pausing for a moment to let out a huffing sigh, “From what I have learnt Pride is a big deal in this Realm and I wanted to join in. It looks fascinating and I like how the humans all get to dress up in bright colours.” 

Sherlock shook his head, his smile growing wider. The Drowned God was one of the least dangerous of the dark new creatures stalking London’s streets and he still had no idea why it had decided to call Baker Street its home. The fact the God was trying to fit in with human traditions and customs showed that it was slowly beginning to accept the Mortal Realm as its home for the foreseeable future now that the portal to the Forgotten Realm had collapsed. “It looks amazing, exactly like the Pride flag.” He paused, looking down at the God for a moment. Then he shook his head and carried on talking, “I’m assuming you intend to go to the parade at Trafalgar Square later?” 

“Of course. Practically everyone will be going. I’m not the only one who wants to become more of a part in our new home. Are you and John going?” 

Sherlock sighed. “All the Electricity Magi have been busy lately integrating their clan fully into the new United Magi council and I’ve barely seen John all week. I know this is the first time they’ve been part of the council, but I would actually like to spend some time with my fiancé.” He said, glancing over at the clock as he did so. Speaking of John… he should be home at any minute. Maybe he could ask him about the parade then. It would be cutting it pretty close. The parade was at two that afternoon and it was already mid-day. 

The Drowned God shifted its vast bloated body into a more comfortable position. “I hope you’ll be able to come. I know Cernunnas and Herne will be there to make sure the Blatherskite and the Blood Gods stay away.” The God said, staring off into space at something only it was able to see. Knowing from experience it was a bad idea to disturb the God when it was like this Sherlock left them to it and sat down in his chair to wait for John to arrive. 

Only a few minutes passed before Sherlock’s flowers, the ones that warned him of incoming visitors, were frantically waving their leaves to get his attention. Two seconds later he felt it too; the faint crackle of ozone that meant an Electricity Magi was about to teleport into the room. With a grateful nod to his flowers Sherlock stood and watched as John appeared in a burst of crackling electricity and staggered slightly when he accidentally stepped on the Drowned God’s tail. Sherlock chuckled quietly to himself and reached out to steady him, so he wouldn’t topple over. 

“So, how did it go?” Sherlock asked, giving John a hug, “Dull as always I’m assuming?” 

“Oh, not at all.” John said, his eyes shining, “We were discussing how to include our clan into the Magi pride celebrations.” 

Sherlock stared at John. “There are Magi pride celebrations?” He asked, the confusion evident in his voice, “Why didn't I know about this?” 

John laughed and lightly kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “If you bothered to attend the council meetings you would know all about it. The Magi council plan on going to the big pride parade today in order to show their support. It’s going to be a huge event. Almost everyone will be there.” He said, turning round to head into the kitchen. He stopped mid-step however when his gaze fell on the Drowned God. “By spark! You look absolutely amazing!” He cried. 

The Drowned God slowly uncoiled, proudly showing off the full extent of its rainbow scales. “I wanted to show my support.” It paused for a moment, a pained expression flashing across its bloated features, “I was kinda hoping the rainbow colours might make me more approachable. I’m so tired of the humans running away in fear whenever they see me.” 

John laughed. “You’re certainly going to stand out.” He said before linking his arm through Sherlock’s, “Which reminds me… I needed to ask if you intend on going along to the parade.” 

Sherlock grinned. “That’s actually what I wanted to ask you. We haven’t had much time to talk lately because you’ve been so busy.” Sherlock said with a small smile to show there were no hard feelings where John was concerned. He knew how manic council meetings could be. “Do you want to go along?” He asked, remembering that since the events of last year John had been reluctant to leave the house when large events were involved. John’s reply therefore surprised him a little. 

“Why wouldn’t we go? All the other Magi will be there. It’ll be quite a sight to see with all our colourful robes in one place. We’ll fit right in with the pride parade.” John said, twirling around so his yellow robes billowed out around him. 

Sherlock shook his head. He had not seen John acting so giddy in a while and, if he was being completely honest, he rather liked seeing him like this again. After everything that had happened in the Forgotten Realm it was good to see John happy and enjoying life despite the dark new monsters stalking the streets of London. He glanced at his watch. “If we are going we should probably get going. The parade starts in just over an hour.” 

Upon hearing this the Drowned God stood and slunk towards the door, glancing back when John and Sherlock did not immediately follow. “Aren’t you two coming then? You just said we need to get going.” 

There was silence for a moment in which Sherlock reached out and took one of John’s hands in his. “Our first pride parade.” He said, his voice catching slightly as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He still could not believe how much everything had changed since the events of last year. A year ago, it would have been impossible for Magi and humans to be marching together. By Earth he certainly never would have imagined the Elemental and Modern Magi would be at peace with one another. He smiled to himself. No matter what happened he had realised that life would always continue to go marching on. Sherlock cleared his throat, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the strength of his emotion, and changed the subject. “Do you think Mycroft and Greg will be there?” 

John smiled. “Everyone is going to be there, Sherlock. I’m sure we’ll meet up with them at some point.” 

The Drowned God rolled its eyes. “Well, if we don’t leave now we’ll never get there in time for the parade.” 

Realising that the God had a point, and knowing he was stalling, Sherlock nodded and started to head towards the door while still holding onto John’s hand. When he reached the door, he paused and turned to offer his other hand to the Drowned God who lightly wrapped its long sharp claws around Sherlock’s hand. “I’m assuming there is a designated teleportation area.” 

John nodded. “It’s just in front of the National Portrait Gallery. They’ve closed it to tourists today, so we can use it without them getting in the way.” He said, “We’ll just have to hope they’ve roped it off, so the lions can’t wander in.” 

“They still haven’t worked out how to deactivate the living stone spell then?” Sherlock asked. Aware of the scent of ozone building in the air as John summoned his power in preparation to teleport them to Trafalgar Square. 

The Drowned God shook its head. “Only Creation could take their life away and she, along with the rest of the Ancients, will never be coming back. It looks as though we’re stuck with them.” 

Sherlock let out a sigh. It was yet another way London was changed forever. At least the lions were useful in the fight against the dark creatures that had escaped from the Forgotten Realm. Before he could say anything else a burst of electricity enveloped their little group and they were teleported in a blink of an eye to a patch of pavement outside the National Portrait Gallery. 

The noise was the first thing that struck Sherlock; a great roar of conversation and shouting that came from the vast crowd gathered in the square. It was closely followed by the riot of rainbow colour everyone was dressed in. The Drowned God’s new makeover looked normal when compared to the rest of the crowd. From where they stood slightly above the crowd on the steps they were able to see thee humans and Magi all mingling together with the occasional strange creature thrown into the mix as well. One of them, a tall man with an impressive set of branching antlers growing from his head, spotted the newcomers and gave them a wave. John returned it, smiling as he did so. Up above them the sun shone down brightly, lending the scene a faint sparkling aura that reflected brightly off the gleaming stone of the lions towering above the crowd. 

Sherlock and John exchanged a glance, smiling as the Drowned God eagerly slithered down the steps towards the waiting crowd. John gripped Sherlock’s hand a little tighter and stood on tiptoe, so he could peck Sherlock on the cheek. “Shall we?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Lets go.” Sherlock replied with a smile as he and John slowly walked down the stairs towards the waiting crowd below and the parade that was just starting to set out. It was going to be a glorious day. 


End file.
